Demons/Demon Related Things
This page will be used for Demons and Demon related things in Exhalodius. The Demon Race List of Demons: *Drakon: Knight/Fighter *Vescon: Master of Knowledge *Atkar: Soul-binder *Magon(Deceased): Alchemist These Demons may make an appearance in the future. *Darceus the Trickster *Kell the Starved *Varuk the Beast Demons are a non-playable race that exist in Exhalodius through lore and events. Some demons are able to speak common and converse with the sentient beings of the world. The demons of Exhalodius often have rust colored skin, a few have horns. They also follow a strict set of customs, the sentient beings of the realm often break these customs without realizing it and pay the consequences. A few of these customs have been revealed, one being that holding a rose out to a mage is a sign of peace, another is that a blue flame on a weapon is forged by demons and if they see you using it they will come to reclaim what is theirs. Some demons also have magical powers, including but not limited to, teleportation, fireballs, summoning lesser demons, possession, and soul binding. Contrary to popular belief, most demons dislike using their magic or blades against creatures and men of the world. Those who do enjoy battle tend to spare with each other, they see themselves as stronger opponents than anything the overworld could provide. Demons often choose to make deals to get what they want, they see it as entertainment usually. Lesser demons are more commonly seen in the nether and sometimes in the overworld. One of the more common lesser demons would be the Fire Demon, it appears as a ball of fire and can hurl fireballs. Demon soliders are commonly seen, their souls are bound weakly to the bodies they inhabit so many are slow and appear much like zombies although they are more organized. Finally there are the Will'O'Wisps, they are both very weak and very rare. They appear as a small floating light or fire and usually only show themselves at night. They are weak and can only use the voice of a young child, but just because they are weak doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. Often people will be fooled by their childish voice and run to save the child only to fall to thier death or into some hideous trap. Demonic Related Things There are several things of demon nature that have found their way into the overworld. Any weapon, tool, or piece of armor burning indefinitely with a blue flame was made by demons or a smith who knew their technique. Because they kill every smith they come across who can reproduce their fire, any weapon you come across with such a flame is likely to have been made by demons. The Strange Book: This book was a gift from Vescon, the master of knowledge. It's purpose is unknown currently. Demon Blood: Demon blood pops up every now and then and is useful for many things, including demon forging and soul corruption. Black Iron: Long ago the demons taught several smiths how to make Black Iron in a deal, it has been passed down and still exists to this day.